dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Over the Edge
"Over the Edge" is the eleventh episode of , which originally aired on May 23, 1998. A war erupts between Batman and Commissioner Gordon when Gordon finds his daughter is the Dark Knight's fair maiden seconds before her death at the hands of the Scarecrow. Plot has Batman and Robin on this sight.]] The Gotham Police Department, led by Commissioner Gordon, storm the Batcave and shoot at Batman and Robin. They shred Dick Grayson's old Robin suit and almost anything else that is caught in the gunfire. Gordon knows who Batman is and wants him taken down. The Dynamic Duo make a run for the Batmobile, but Gordon has it blown to bits by a bazooka-wielding officer. As they the Caped Crusaders cover behind the giant penny, Batman tells Robin to run for the hangar. To buy them some time, Batman tilts the giant penny over and rolls it toward the police, forcing them to fall back. Batman catches up with Robin, but Renee Montoya intercepts them. With Gordon on their tail, Batman grabs Robin and takes a plunge into the dock, where the Batboat is moored. Gordon aims and is ready to shoot Batman. However, he misses when Alfred jumps on him. While Harvey Bullock manhandles and arrests the butler, Batman and Robin escape in the Batboat. After exiting, a police boat pointlessly orders Batman to stop, and then fires rockets at the Batboat. Just when the shooter is about to take one final shot at point-blank range, an explosion foils his efforts. Nightwing has come to Batman and Robin's rescue on a jetski. The police open fire at him as well, but Nightwing dodges the rocket and fires two torpedoes at them, bringing the police boat and the chase to a halt. He then leads the Dynamic Duo to a cave along the shore. There, Batman recalls the events that led to this. finds out the horrible truth about Batgirl's identity.]] :The Scarecrow had laid siege to Gotham City Hall. While Batman and Robin dealt with his henchman, Batgirl ran after the Scarecrow to an upper level. She struck at what she thought was him only to find it was part of his clothing on an antenna as a decoy. As she turned around, the Scarecrow attacked her. She fell from the building and landed on the hood of a squad car carrying James Gordon and Harvey Bullock. Gordon ran to Batgirl and sent Bullock to call for an ambulance. However, as soon as she called him "Dad", Gordon realized in horror that the member of Batman's team who was dying in front of him was his own daughter. Seconds after Batgirl died, Batman descended and tried to comfort Gordon, but Gordon was angry because, after years of hard work and trust, he was never told about this, and blamed Batman for her death. Before Batman could do anything else, Bullock held him at gunpoint and ordered him to give himself up. With Robin's timely intervention, the Dynamic Duo managed to flee. Bullock was prepared to throw the full weight of the police force after him, but Gordon stopped him, knowing that the effort was futile. They had to try a different approach. :At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, and Alfred Pennyworth were mourning over their loss when a call came from Gordon. He revealed that he'd been on Barbara's computer and knew the truth about Wayne's secret identity. Wayne tried to justify his vigilantism by reminding Gordon of the fact that his parents were brutally murdered, but this only gave Gordon inspiration and validation for his very own vendetta against Wayne. As the police broke down the door, Wayne opened the door into the Batcave for Drake and Pennyworth, and before going in himself, Wayne took a moment to apologize to his parents' portrait, asking for their forgiveness. The GCPD stormed Wayne Manor, leading to the fight in the Batcave and then back to the present. is taken in.]] As Batman decides to remain hidden, Nightwing goes back to his loft for supplies (against Batman's better judgment), only to find Renee Montoya and other officers waiting for him. Nightwing resists arrest and fights his way out, but outside he is confronted by three police helicopters that open fire at him. He is eventually taken into custody and questioned by the police. After watching the news of his arrest, Tim wants to extricate both Nightwing and Alfred from jail to put the team back together and rally. However, Batman calls it quits, admitting that Gordon's reaction may be warranted. He orders Tim to give himself up, believing no one would blame Tim for what had happened. The two go their separate ways at that point, with a distressed Robin running away into darkness. Mayor Hamilton Hill talks with Gordon about the consequences of Barbara's connection to Batman being made public. He informs Gordon that the District Attorney's office wants to conduct an investigation, for which Gordon has to step down from his post of duty. During the discussion, Bullock and Montoya watch a television talk show wherein a complaints are made by Harley Quinn, the Mad Hatter, The Riddler, and the Ventriloquist & Scarface, who plan to launch a billion-dollar class-action lawsuit against Bruce Wayne now that they know that he's Batman. Hill and Gordon leave the office. Gordon realizes that if he doesn't resign now he'll face a grand jury hearing, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Gordon meets with an inmate at Stonegate Penitentiary and bargains for his assistance in taking down Batman. If the inmate will help Gordon bring Batman to justice, he will receive a commuted sentence. The inmate accepts the bargain without saying a word, just nodding ominously. and Batman fight.]] At Barbara's funeral, Commissioner Gordon has officers on the lookout for Batman. As soon as they spot him, Gordon is alerted and goes after him. Gordon is so obsessed with Batman at this point, he literally runs away from Barbara's casket to give chase. Batman jumps to the roof of police headquarters and is engaged by Bane. Bane conveys his pleasure in their mêlée, during which he taunts and torments Batman with a sociopathic relish, calling him a "killer of children". Batman is almost knocked out during the fight and Bane is ready to kill him — which was not part of the agreement. Commissioner Gordon shoots at Bane's feet and says he wants Batman alive to spend the rest of his life surrounded by his enemies in Arkham Asylum. Bane double-crosses Gordon and tosses him to the ledge of the building. As Bane is about to send Gordon over the ledge he was hanging on, Batman fights Bane off, ultimately tossing Bane into the Bat-signal, which effectively electrocutes him with its circuitry. puts Barbara's mind to rest.]] Batman reaches his hand out to pull Gordon from the ledge and pleads him to accept his help "for Barbara". Gordon ultimately takes his hand, but before Batman can pull him up, Bane uses his last bit of strength to rip out the remains of the Bat-signal and shove it toward them. The rolling Bat-signal hits Batman and Gordon and bowls them off the edge, sending them falling to their deaths. Just then, Barbara wakes up in the Batcave, revealing this was all part of a nightmarish hallucination. She learns that she'd been asleep ever since the fight at City Hall. Scarecrow didn't actually hit her, but he did release one of his fear toxins, causing her to experience her worst fear: Dying without ever telling her father about her secret identity. She tells Batman it's time to face her fear, to which Batman expresses understanding. Later, when she has fully recovered from the attack (at least, physically), Barbara invites her father to her apartment for dinner and to talk to him. When she's about to open up, Gordon stops her and tells her that she is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Furthermor, he trusts her and he'll love her no matter what choice she made. He winks at her, and the two hug each other. Barbara's nightmare is officially over. Background information Home video releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) * Batman: Gotham Knight (2DVD, Blu-ray only) * Best of Batman (DVD) Production inconsistencies * When Batman first sees him, Bane's lips are white. However, a few seconds later, his lips are skin-coloured and remain so for the rest of the episode. * Batman removes his cape in his fight against Bane and fills it with rocks. The cape is ripped during the fight but a couple of second later appears reattached to Batman's cowl without any damage. * Though it does bear mention that most of this episode is actually a fear gas-fueled hallucination/nightmare, so an inconsistency here and there actually is somewhat consistent with the "dream sequence" method of storytelling. Trivia * Despite being the villain who triggered all of this, the Scarecrow has no lines in this episode outside of his sinister laugh. However, it is provided by Jeff Glen Bennett rather than Jeffrey Combs. * Bane's only appearance in . However, he would appear in "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman" — his final DCAU appearance, production-wise. * A unique feature of this episode is Batman's apparent willingness to use lethal force on Bane, suggesting that at least in the hallucination, the loss of his "family" and what he views as his betrayal of Gordon has shattered his moral code as he has nothing left to lose, he implies as much to Bane. * The lawyer hired by Harley Quinn, the Mad Hatter, The Riddler, the Ventriloquist & Scarface is the same one from "Joker's Millions". He is a parody of Johnny Cochran, one of the lawyers on O.J. Simpson's defense team during his infamous trial. Cochran's celebrated line "If the glove doesn't fit, you must acquit" is parodied as "If the Bat's on a spree, Wayne must pay the fee". * During the final scene it is implied that Commissioner Gordon knows that Barbara is Batgirl, further confirmed during the audio commentary included on the . However, the third season of suggests that he is still in the dark about her secret. * It is somewhat appropriate that the Mad Hatter would lead the lawsuit against Bruce Wayne, as he used to work for Wayne Enterprises before he went crazy in "Mad as a Hatter". * For that matter, Harley Quinn is pretty much her own expert witness. As a trained and formerly licenced clinical psychologist, she can diagnose and testify firsthand as to the mental trauma Batman inflicted upon herself and her co-plaintiffs. Whether or not she would be accepted by the court as a credible witness, however, would be another hearing altogether. * The subject of the Bat-villains having their day in court with the Caped Crusader has come up before. In the episode "Trial", the villains joined forces to capture Batman and take him to Arkham Asylum, where they literally put him on a full-blown mock trial for "crimes" the Dark Knight had allegedly committed against them. * The plot device of the main plot turning out to be an induced dream was also used in the episode, "Perchance to Dream". Coincidentally or not, the Mad Hatter is the only villain to appear in both episodes. * This is one of the two episodes that features all four Bat Family team members in costume, though here Nightwing only appears in the dream sequence. The other episode was "Old Wounds" (which showed Batman and Batgirl in a flashback). In neither episode are all four heroes together at any one time. * Originally, the scene where Batgirl crashed onto her dad's squad car was supposed to be animated to portray the crash as being head-on, but the network told them to rewrite it as it was far too directly violent. * In the tie-in comic [[w:c:dcdatabase:Batman Beyond Vol 2 13|Batman Beyond #13]] elaborates on the long-term effects from events in this episode. It reveals that, ever since her exposure to the high dose of Scarecrow toxin she experienced during this episode, Barbara Gordon is stricken every three or four years by a "relapse" that causes her to experience heightened fear while awake, progressing to the point where she must retreat to a secure location and enter a deep sleep for three or four days to wait out the experience as a nightmare. However, when her latest relapse takes place during a search for a missing girl, Barbara is forced to keep herself awake, contacting Terry McGinnis to keep her awake and focused until the girl is found. * Sometimes when this episode is rerun, the episode description in the programming guide reads "The Scarecrow influences Batgirl's dreams," which gives away the big reveal when Barbara wakes up in the Batcave. Cast Uncredited appearances * Riddler * Ventriloquist & Scarface Quotes Category:A to Z Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes